megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mega Man 10
I think the cover art makes Proto Man look like Lord Zedd from Might Morphin Power Rangers. Kintwill 03:28, December 14, 2009 (UTC) : Okay. Cool. Relevance? Teamrocketspy621 21:10, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :: Absolutely none. I just thought it was funny. Sorry, I wasted your precious time. Kintwill 21:17, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::For some reason, this reminds me of the movie poster for Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Just think of Mega Man's Buster as Luke thrust his Saber in the sky and it seems resembles it somewhat. ::::Now, that you mention it, yes it does. and the airships remind me of Star Destroyers. It also looks like the poster art for the movie Tron. Megaman is sort of dressed like him as well. See for yourself: link I know that these retro covers are meant to be parodic in nature so don't label me a hater. it is intentionally cheesy. Kintwill 03:48, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::Sorry. Not familiar with Tron although I've heard of it. I do see the resemblance. Also, Mega Man reminds me of Leia a bit because of the way he's holding the rifle. 04:22, December 15, 2009 (UTC)RussellMania Bosses SheepMan.png|Sheep Man CommandoMan.png|Commando Man MM10FireBoss.jpg|Fire stage MM10IceBoss.jpg|Ice stage MM10SportsBoss.jpg|Sports stage MM10SewerBoss.jpg|Sewer stage MM10TruckBoss.jpg|Truck stage MM10SamuraiBoss.jpg|Knight/Castle My ideas for bosses' names: Sheep man Commando man fire - no idea ice - Eskimo man or Icicle man sport - Goal-keeper man sewer - Eel man ( he kinda looks like an electric eel ) truck - no idea ( driver man perhaps ? :) ) ninja - Bushido man or Shark fin soup man ( judging by the thing on his head :) ) - Whad'ya think ? - Jurrak :'Sports Stage's boss has the faint outlines of a guy in full football gear. Do I smell the first Robot Master based on a NetNavi? Piconoe 20:30, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Grid man perhaps ? - Jurrak :::Sounds good. What about Bret Favre man? ::::What kind of a name is GridMan? I was thinking more along the lines of FootMan for the Sports Robot Master. Piconoe 17:06, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::I meant i on a NetNavi then on GridMan.EXE - Jurrak ::::::I think the sports Robot Master is actually affiliated with baseball. If you look in the promotional video, the level has baseball designs on the ground, and baseball enemies attacking. I think more of the lines of PitcherMan. At the same time, there is also a soccer mini boss, so I dunno. Zalbaag 02:56, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::His body seems really bulky as if he's wearing heavy armor, so he can't be a pitcher. A catcher, perhaps, but not a pitcher. Since the level is baseball and the sub-boss is soccer, it is likely that the boss is football, that way they encompass all the major sports. Though his left hand is large and triangular-shaped like a baseball mitt, so he is indeed either CatcherMan, or even SportsMan: Baseball glove, Football 'armor', Basketball shoulder pads, etc. We shall see Piconoe 08:59, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::What about Ball Man for the sports one (his outline looks like a ball with shoulder pads, Blaze Man for the fire one, Arctic Man for the ice one, and Toxic Man for the sewer one? I think Bushido Man was a good guess for the ninja one, too.--Evilsbane 19:28, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::After looking at my updated outline, I agree with you on the ball with shoulder pads, I stand by the fact his left hand is a catcher's glove, but now, I see that his right arm is an arm cannon, which makes me believe it is used to shoot out baseballs (going by the size of it in comparison to the globally famous sports like baseball, soccer, football, and basketball), but it might be able to fire out a football missile. That sadly leads me to believe it is not the first NetNavi gone Robot Master, but in fact, a Baseball Themed Boss. Piconoe 21:57, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Thanks - Jurrak :::::::::::Actually, it could still be a Navi turned Robot Master. Remember LeagueMan from an episode of the RockMan EXE anime? He was baseball themed. I think the bosses are: MortarMan, TundraMan, LeagueMan, SludgeMan, AdrenalineMan, and BladeMan. Come to think of it, the truck boss could also be like RobberMan or BanditMan. Looks like he has a mask on. Zalbaag 15:20, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::I thought the names could be like Diablo Man, Striker Man (Sports), Drift Man, Sub-Zero Man, Blade Man, and Drain Man. Just hunches.--Moe1216 05:23, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Robotenza The Japanese kanji reads: "Ro-bo-tto-e-n-za," which is "Robotenza" not "Roboenza." :Robotenza is the Japanese name, which was translated as Roboenza English, like Rockman/Megaman. And it's actually written in katakana, not kanji. --18:39, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, but I am referring to the transliteration where the katakana is included parenthetically. And yes, I am quite aware that it is katakana, not kanji; it was merely a typo on my part. It would be pretty ridiculous if I could read Japanese and not know the difference between katakana and kanji. But thanks so much for the Wikipedia link. Updated Outline With the clutter of all that is going inside the outline and the slightly bad quality, I decided to hand sprite each of the 8 outlines so that it matches the outline pixel by pixel in hopefully perfect proportion. I will upload as I finish, so only one or a few might be there, but don't fret. The others are on the way, including SheepMan and CommandoMan. Piconoe 09:33, December 23, 2009 (UTC) File:Megaman 10 Fire Outline.png File:Megaman 10 Ice Outline.png File:Megaman 10 Sport Outline.png I'm going to take a break for the day and finish them tomorrow. Go ahead and make requests on the order I do them or something. Whatever you prefer. I'm going 'Sewer', 'Truck', 'Sword', SheepMan, CommandoMan currently. Piconoe 10:02, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Now, that I see fire guy he kinda looks like he has a crown or a tower ( ? ) on his head. And could you do the sewer one ? He looks like a roman soldier to me too ( although eel man could be a good idea for a robot master in my opinion ) - Jurrak Speculation Well, I'm pretty curious about this game, and I was wondering about bosses appearing in the game. Now that all of the robot master's elements are revealed, It would be funny and surprising if Roll was a secret boss, much like that police man in Mega Man 9. It could be possible, in which Roll was infected with the virus and such... -Vzing 16:18, December 25, 2009 (UTC)